


When Life Hands You Lemons...

by lah_mrh



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Mentions of Canon Relationships, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Vulcan ambassador decides he wants her as his wife, Amanda is certain she can turn the situation to her advantage. Winona isn't as sure, but she's willing to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Life Hands You Lemons...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engmaresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/gifts).



> I found your prompt about Mirror Winona and Amanda fascinating, and it immediately got me thinking about how their relationship could work in the confines of their universe. Due to limited time I only managed a snippet, but hopefully you enjoy it anyway.

"I can't believe you're getting married," Winona says, for about the fiftieth time. "You met the guy for two minutes, and most of that time you were insulting him."

Amanda looks up from where she's carefully filing her nails. "What can I say?" she asks. "Apparently I'm irresistible."

She bats her eyelashes exaggeratedly, and Winona rolls her eyes. She doesn't blame Amanda for giving in – disobeying the Empress's orders would be a death sentence – but she can't help but think her partner isn't taking the whole situation as seriously as she should be. "You realise you're going to have to have sex with him, right?"

"Jealous?" Amanda teases. Winona just stares pointedly at her and after a moment Amanda shrugs. "It's not like I've never done it before. Besides, from what I've heard they only fuck every seven years or so anyway."

She finishes filing and holds her hand out to admire it. "You're being too negative, Winnie. The way I see it, it never hurts to have friends in high places. And Ambassador Sarek, much as I may dislike him, is pretty damn high up." She glances at Winona, raising an eyebrow. "Much higher than that Starfleet idiot you're always sending messages to."

"George isn't an idiot," Winona replies automatically. If she's honest, he can be a little dull, but he's in line for captaincy of the _Kelvin_. Amanda's right – it never hurts to have friends in high places.

She stares at her partner, new thoughts stirring. "You really think you can pull this off?"

The look Amanda gives her is decidedly unimpressed. " _How_ long have you known me?" 

She sets the nail file aside, and comes over to Winona, straddling her legs and settling into her lap. "Besides," she continues, smiling wickedly, "he was nice enough to let me bring my 'bodyguard'. You'll protect me, right?" 

It's times like this that Winona remembers why she first hooked up with Amanda. Their life together is a lot of things, but it's never been dull. "Trust me," Amanda says, her lips an inch from Winona's. "I have it all planned out."

"I'll hold you to that," Winona says, and takes Amanda's lips in a passionate kiss. Maybe this could work out after all.

(And, if not, she can always poison him.)


End file.
